


The Space Between Two Gates

by BlackMajjicDuchess



Series: Namesake [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family Drama, Feuding, Flowers, Gen, Humor, Inability to Play Nice, mediation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMajjicDuchess/pseuds/BlackMajjicDuchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the idea in my head one day to bring some of the Naruto characters face-to-face with the thing they were named after for the first time. I thought it might be fun. Also accepting challenges!</p><p>Stories will be posted separately but as part of the Namesake series.</p><p>Part 10: The Space Between Two Gates</p><p>Long-suffering Tobirama is asked to clear up a little Clan feuding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Space Between Two Gates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishimaru_Asuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimaru_Asuka/gifts).



> To issue a challenge, just comment on one of the stories in the series with the name you'd like to see done. The only stipulation is that it HAS to be a name that has a meaning, and it has to be a meaning that is something one can encounter. Example: Madara means "spots." What the heck am I supposed to do with that? On the other hand, Naruto's name refers to some kind of fish cake, which is something he could confront somehow.
> 
> Tobirama Senju challenge from Ishimaru_Asuka
> 
> Tobirama = The space between two gates  
> Senju = The Thousand Hands

Tobirama held the paper in his hands and inhaled a deep, exasperated breath.

In his left hand, he held a hastily scrawled note on a torn off piece of scrap paper. The words were sloppy, and there were a lot of exclamation points. A lot of exclamation points. He read the words and reread them, over and over again, committing them to memory. He didn't know why he cared to remember, only that it might be useful to remember.

In his right hand he held a different note from a different author. This one was much more composed, written in an elegantly flowing hand with expensive ink on specially prepared stationary. It smelled of roses. It was much more formal, starting with a “To Whom it May Concern” and ending with a “Sincerely”. But the effect was the same.

In his left hand was a message from Madara Uchiha, head of the Uchiha Clan and general pain in the ass. “Hey, bastard! Tell that puffed up peacock to keep his snooty face out of the Uchiha grounds!!! If I see his self-righteous ass again I’m going to put him out of his misery!!! I’m not signing this!!! You know who it is, you arrogant _prick_!!!!!!!!”

In his right hand was the response from Hiroto Hyuuga, the head of the Hyuuga Clan and, as Madara so eloquently put it, self-righeous ass. “To Whom it May Concern, the Hyuuga grounds are now considered permanently off limits to any member of the Uchiha Clan, on official business or otherwise. Please ensure that this is enforced, as we can no longer guarantee the safety of Madara and his... family. Thank you for your consideration in this matter. Sincerely, Hiroto Hyuuga of the esteemed Hyuuga Clan.”

To his left yawned the gate of the Uchiha grounds. Madara left it open, daring any to enter. No one went in there unless they had a _really_ good reason to go in there. The Uchiha were a prickly lot and did not suffer fools _at all_. If you wanted to go for a happy stroll in the Uchiha territory, you’d better be prepared to answer a lot of questions about who you were and why you felt you needed to be there. You probably should also be prepared to be escorted for the duration of your time there, and probably roughly escorted back to the same gate you had used for entry. Swiftly.

To his right was the Hyuuga gate, primly locked up like a virgin’s bedroom. No one even went in there without ringing the bell and asking for permission. The gate was prettily decorated and bordered with lilac shrubs, dispensing offensive perfumes upon all who walked past. There had been many petitions—all started by an Uchiha—to have the shrubs cut down for “disturbing the peace.”

This latest chapter in the Uchiha vs. Hyuuga drama had been because one of the more mischievous Uchiha—probably Madara himself—had sneaked onto Hyuuga property to cut down Hiroto’s prized Carob tree. Tobirama himself didn’t actually blame the perpetrator. It was a tree that was known to smell like semen, but Hiroto used the beans to make a fine and fancy chocolate. The Hyuuga had been incensed when they found out and demanded recompense, but since no one could prove who had done it and therefore could not mete out punishments, they had—allegedly, of course—sent one of their representatives onto the Uchiha grounds to plant lilac shrubs in every hidden corner of the compound, hoping some of them would escape notice, blossom, and piss off every Uchiha in the area. It was a fine joke.

Unless you were Tobirama, standing in the space between two gates with two notes in hand and two furious clan heads feuding about the Come Tree and its gay little purple friends. What was he supposed to do about this? “You have an odd sense of humor, Hashirama,” he grumbled aloud, wishing his brother had the time to take care of this today instead of sending him off with a bright and cheery, "It will be fun! Truly, I wish I could go in your stead but there's just so much to do today I don't know when I'd find the time!" and a gentle shove to get him out of his office.

In his left hand he held a note that, for all intents and purposes, basically told the Hyuuga leader to “go fuck himself.”

In his right, he held a note that generally said, “Please tell Mr. Madara that he can kindly go fuck himself, thanks much.” 

He put the letter from Madara on top of the letter from Hiroto and smiled, then proceeded to tear them gleefully into the tiniest pieces he could possibly make and toss them in the air like confetti. They fell to the ground like so many lilac petals, perfectly placed so that Hyuuga and Uchiha alike could trample them into the dirt. Let the two Clan Leaders kill each other, then. They'd do the whole Village a favor, in the end. 

It was the happiest moment of his entire day.

**Author's Note:**

> That Carob tree is really a thing. Disgusting, isn't it?!
> 
> As I wrote this I giggled. Profusely. This shit is hilarious. :P


End file.
